diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Falling Sword
damage as Physical to everything within yards of where they land. | class = Crusader (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Conviction | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Wrath | other = Does not start cooldown until after effects expire | skill_image = FallingSword.jpg }} Falling Sword is a Conviction skill in Diablo III. In-game When activated, the Crusader vanishes from the battlefield for 1 second. During this time, they cannot be harmed in any way, but cannot perform any other actions as well. The impact point can be anywhere within 75 yards, and the Crusader will bypass enemies and most obstacles (even some of the impassable terrain and solid walls). Once the 1 second delay passes (regardless of distance), the Crusader will descend onto enemies below. Unless they are immune to Knockback, the enemies hit will also suffer a small knock up, becoming momentarily staggered. As of patch 2.3, the cooldown of this skill only starts when the Crusader actually lands. Runes *'Superheated': damage type changes to Fire, and the ground at the impact location also burns for 6 seconds, dealing 310% damage as Fire per second to all enemies who pass over it. *'Part the Clouds': damage type changes to Lightning, and for 5 seconds after the impact, one random enemy within the area (roughly 50% larger than the impact zone) is hit with a lightning bolt every second for 605% damage as Lightning and Stunned for 2 seconds. *'Rise Brothers': also summons 3 Avatars of the Order for 5 seconds. Each Avatar will attack for 280% damage as Physical. *'Rapid Descent': damage type changes to Lightning, and for every enemy hit by the impact, also reduces the remaining cooldown by 1 second. Cannot reduce the cooldown below 10 seconds. *'Flurry': damage type changes to Holy, and also sweeps the impact location with swords for 5 seconds. Enemies within the area suffer 230% damage as Holy per second. Lesser enemies (non-elites) are also forcibly moved around (essentially knocked back within the area every 0.5 seconds), effectively being paralyzed. Elite enemies are highly resistant to this effect, but have a chance to be affected as well. Non-rune enhancements *'Cam's Rebuttal' (Legendary Two-Handed Sword): Falling Sword can be used again within 4 seconds before the cooldown is triggered. Total cooldown does not change. *'Faithful Memory' (Legendary Two-Handed Sword): each enemy hit by Falling Sword increases the damage of by 60-80% for 10 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. *'Sacred Harness' (Legendary Belt): Judgment (with Debilitate rune) is automatically cast at the landing location of Falling Sword before the impact. *'Seeker of the Light Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): every cast of that hits an enemy reduces the remaining cooldown of Falling Sword by 1 second. *'Seeker of the Light Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): the Crusader takes 50% less damage for 8 seconds after landing with Falling Sword. *'Seeker of the Light Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): increases damage of Falling Sword by 1000%. Trivia *Falling Sword cast is very closely resembling Imperius's iconic rapid descent. Category:Crusader Skills